When She Was Mine
by Trust Me I'm Lying
Summary: "It's been a week, a very long week since her funeral. Even though she could be cold the world seems colder. It is hard living in the same house filled with warm and happy memories."


When She Was Mine

**This is a one shot and will remain a one shot.**

**This is Rated T for sad/depressing theme.**

**I cut out the last chorus because I felt like it was too much.**

**Criticism and compliments are welcome :3**

**NOTE: This is in Hope's POV except the last paragraph which I put a line breaker in to show the change in POV. I have sorted the grammar mistakes. Ignore the events of XIII-2 and the upcoming game Lightning Returns just think of this as after XIII where everyone is together again.**

_Everywhere I go_

_Everything I do_

_Reminds me of you_

It's been a week, a very long week since her funeral. Even though she could be cold the world seems colder. It is hard living in the same house filled with warm and happy memories.

_Just a picture on the wall_

_I'm surrounded by it all_

_Gotta walk before I fall, yeah_

People would visit with faces full of sadness and pity. It's too much to bear. Lying down, being motionless is an easier way to numb the pain.

_Fall out, out on the street_

_Streetlight, light up for me_

_So far from where I used to be_

I don't leave the house anymore it's too hard, instead I look out the window imagining her beating the crap out of someone – eyes blazing because of the sexist comments. A painful chuckle explodes from my throat.

_When she was mine_

_Everything was easy_

_Everything was simple_

_Never felt so good _

_When she was mine_

_I wanted to remember_

_Never missed a second_

_Now I wish I could forget_

Goddess, I miss you, you ar- were my world. Why did you have to leave? Why did you have to block and take the blow that was meant for me? I can't live without you. Whenever I think of the good memories the bad ones break in: our bickering (which I would always apologise first), the night I/or you would walk in injured (I hated the lectures but I still listened) and… your death.

_Forget when she was mine, mine, yeah_

_When she was mine, mine, yeah_

Sometimes I think about giving up, blanking the memories, moving on. That is what you would have wanted right? You wouldn't want me to break down whenever I visit your gravestone after I place one pink rose there.

_What I miss the most_

_Is talking up all night_

_We laughed until we cried_

Whenever I had nightmares you would come into my room and lie besides me as you sang softly (you would always make me swear not to tell anybody) or we would talk about the adventures we had (excluding all the bad parts). You would always mention at least once about the time I fell asleep while you went to check out the area how I was stupid enough to let my guard down. Then you would laugh.

_Now I'm breaking at the seams_

_Dropping to my knees_

_Nothing left of me, no_

I don't know what to do now that you're gone, I barely have the strength to get up from my bed – I just lie there listening to you singing in my head.

_Like stone turned into dust_

_My heart wasn't enough_

_So far from where I used to be_

I always used to wonder what my life would be like if you hadn't walked in weapon raised ready to strike at anyone who got in your way. You told me I was too young that I had to wait, to see if my feelings weren't some little crush.

_When she was mine_

_Everything was easy_

_Everything was simple_

_Never felt so good_

_When she was mine_

_I wanted to remember_

_Never missed a second_

_Now I wish I could forget_

When you walked into the room, back straight and face set like stone when you walked up the aisle as a bridesmaid – you hated it so much, but then you saw me as the best man (weirdly enough) your face softened and a little smile appeared. You looked beautiful in the light pink dress she got you into, your hair up for once and the tiniest bit of makeup on your face.

_Forget when she was mine, mine, yeah_

_When she was mine, mine, yeah_

I never really had you though did I? I never got the chance to tell you. Funny how the night I had you in my grasp ready to confess that beast jumped out of the trees. I held you in my arms.

_I'm down on my knees_

_Gotta see her, gotta see her, gotta see her, yeah_

_I tried to forget_

_But I need her, but I need her, but I need her_

If I hadn't of been so foolish to believe that we would be safe away from the beach in a quiet place where I could have told you how I felt. I guess I'll never really know how you would have reacted when I confessed, got down on one knee and pulled the ring out of my pocket. When I opened the case and said 'will you marry me?' I won't ever know what your answer would have been: whether a 'yes' or 'no' I would still have loved you.

I knelt down at the gravestone and pulled the tiny black case out of my pocket; I opened it and showed it to the gravestone as if she can see it before shutting the case again. I place the case gently on the ground next to fresh pink rose that I had picked earlier on.

"I'm 19. It's my birthday today and today is the day you would have told me to see if I still have this little crush or if it is gone. But it's not, it is still here and it hurts because you're gone. I'm just gonna say it. I love you Light and I wish you were here," I stood up and blinked the tears away. Taking a deep breath I turned around and walked away – too scared to look back in case I broke down.

* * *

Standing at the edge of the trees is a figure with pink hair and aqua eyes in a uniform. Lightning watched as Hope walked away before turning away herself. As she began to fade she uttered four words, "I love you too."


End file.
